narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Heavens Breathing Method
Originally a technique created over a thousand years ago by the Al-Kahtar civilization, the Seven Heavens Breathing Method is its modern day taijutsu based adaptation. This technique advances the user to quadruple their lung capacity, then uses the greater air supply in conjunction with chakra to bolster their physique temporarily. Though differing from the Eight Gates in that it doesn't actually open the inner gates, it is otherwise so similar it grants nearly identical effects, down even to the physical changes at higher levels. Drawbacks exist however, for just like its counterpart the technique takes considerable training and focus to learn, much less master, to be able to even think of safely using it in combat. Additionally, despite incurring less physical strain as no gates are opened, since the physical boosts are powered by air they naturally will wear off fairly soon, lest the user pauses at regular intervals to recharge. While in theory the technique can be used together with the inner gates, to attempt to do so would be foolish at best, lethal at worst. As common sense alone already says, the combined strain on the body would very quickly result in crippling, if not deadly levels of self-harm. Another thing the user must keep in mind is that unlike with inner gates, breath 'activations' may not be skipped; they must always be engaged in order. This is due to a core difference between the techniques; while the inner gates are physical parts of the body one can learn to control several of at once, the breath 'activations' instead infuse the body directly with chakra enriched oxygen. Each 'activation' requiring a significant amount of air, the human body's lungs simply can not hold enough for more than one activation without a new breath, in fact without the quadrupled capacity from the breathing method the technique wouldn't even be possible. Activations Much like the Eight Gates, this technique has several stages or : #The causes the user's eyes to turn completely white, and their body give off a yellow aura, though it's seen that it takes after the color of the individuals chakra. This first 'breath' allows the user to push towards the body's natural limits, since the bolstered fortitude from the technique lessens pain and reduces fear of self-harm. Just like the first gate of Hachimon however, going all out will still severely damage the body from over taxation. #The causes the users body to expand slightly, his muscles becoming distinctly more prominent. In this stage the user will also begin to recover faster, as the activation stimulates the body's natural healing above the normal rate. Though minor wounds such as, but not limited to, cuts, bruises, and scrapes will heal within moments even mid-battle, more dire ones such as gashes and broken bones remain unaffected. #The causes the user's skin to turn red, much like when the Gate of Life is opened. In this stage the user can begin to push beyond the body's natural limits in lesser amounts, as the further bolstered natural recovery can largely null the damage that would otherwise occur. More severe wounds will now heal faster as well, bleeding stemmed while gashes and the like will gradually close. Minor fractures can be mended as well if the user remains stationary, but compound fractures and other more major, potentially lethal injuries will require proper medical attention. The most the technique can do against such heavy damage is improve chances of survival, if it can be upheld; further activations (4-7) can not boost the body's recovery rate any higher. Due to this quickened recovery rate, the user can now reach 100% of their physical potential, but only in brief, sporadic spurts. Prolonged and too frequent usage alike will overwhelm the hastened recovery, resulting in significant self-harm. #The sharpens the user's eyesight to allow complete clarity even at a distance, though by no means distances the Byakugan can see to. By now the physique is so notably improved ones maximum power exceeds their body's normal 100%, boosting their reflexes to keep up with the new-found prowess as well due to the technique's overall bolstering effect. As the power grows, so does the aura expand to take on a fiercer appearance. #The further increases the user's speed and strength, the aura now fierce as a bonfire from how much air has been infused into the body. So strong is the aura it can now be manipulated, either focused to specific points and released in bursts to make even simpler strikes explosively powerful, or wrapped around the body to protect from attacks. However, both moves require a draining, focused expenditure of power, thus naturally shortening the duration of the mode. #The may initially appear weaker than prior ones, but is far from it; the uncontrolled bonfire-like aura now compresses around the body visually akin to wind release armor. It isn't perfect due to occasional abrupt eruptions and remains as taxing to perform, but the offensive and defensive focusing techniques are still significantly strengthened, and one may use cutting force instead of explosive power for the offensive variant. Due to the auras compressed nature a weaker but constant passive version of the focusing technique is also created, every blow softened with lesser projectiles blown away, while the user's own blows grow slightly stronger as if quickened by wind, though the defense can be bypassed by striking during an eruption. A final outwardly invisible effect is improving the brain's perception of time; the user views the world in slight slow-motion akin to a massive adrenaline overload, but due to lack of sharingan-like foresight it is still up to him/her to respond in time. Downsides do still exist however if the user overwhelms the recovery rate with over-usage, and can include painful breaths, fractured ribs, extreme lightheadedness, as well as patches of skin littered in bleeding cuts if not peeled away altogether. #The is the final breath, set apart from the others even by its activation. While still enhanced by the sixth breath, the user strikes two specific pressure points near the lungs simultaneously, triggering a chain reaction that stimulates every tenketsu in the body. This enhances the chakra network's activity to the point it draws the aura inside completely, and when coupled with a last lungful of air, elevates the body to super human levels; a state known as "Zentai Kaigan body awakening". The aura returns, deadly calm and devoid of outbursts, wreathed around the user as if they were a furious wind elemental due to their blazing eyes and steaming flesh still visible beneath the shroud. Besides contributing to their monstrous speed and power, it turns throwing weapons largely useless as most are simply blown away, with melee hits no easier to land due to the brains improved ability to view the world in slow-motion. Though still as taxing, focusing the aura for offense and defense becomes even more potent, with the option for even higher form of offense available. By releasing a large portion of the aura shroud during a punch, a blast akin to a highly concentrated horizontal hurricane is fired; a devastating air cannon comparable to 'Evening Elephant' of the inner gates. Unsurprisingly this incurs a significantly higher cost, not only weakening the aura considerably for a time but also draining so much power 3-5 uses will use up anyone's supply, forcing the user back to base state if every bone in their arm breaking before then didn't stop them from reaching such a point. Lastly, significantly skilled users may utilize the shroud to slow their fall or temporarily halt it entirely; coupled with high leaps and bursts of air for directional change, a measure of flight is attained as free-form nor sustainable as the Light-weight rock technique however. Despite everything, the final breath always comes with inevitable consequences, with even shorter usages causing severe dizziness if not loss of consciousness, large areas of skin littered in cuts and gashes if not peeled away or burnt from friction. Majority of the rib cage is also bound to shatter, along with any number of bones overwhelmed by ones own strength. Needless to say the final breath should never be attempted twice without a period of significant recovery in between, or it will deal crippling harm to the body and severely over-taxed chakra network. Variations *Keitō Uzumaki utilizes the vapors and smoke from cannabis to help ease the physical taxation, as well enhance the ability's duration by expanding alveoli to increase lung capacity. *Honō Uzumaki uses Marijuana smoke sometimes which helps nullify pain by subtly numbing the body, though not all affects are known. Inactive See Also * Eight Gates